The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Plum Cascade’. ×Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘Plum Cascade’ originated from a controlled cross between a proprietary unreleased, unpatented seedlings Heuchera ‘K865-5’, as the seed parent, and Tiarella ‘143-12’, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent Heuchera ‘K865-5’, the new cultivar is trailing rather than clumping and leaves that are cut uncut and more silver than purple.
Compared to the pollen parent, Tiarella ‘143-12’, the new cultivar has silver purple leaves rather than green.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Twilight’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,723, the new cultivar is trailing rather than clumping and with a lobed leaf rather than not lobed.